


Somewhere In The Night

by YouCantStopStepford



Series: Looks Like We Made It [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Could It Be Magic. I know there is a Depiction Of Graphic Violence warning up. The violence isn't that graphic but I figured I'd play it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somewhere In The Night

Ivy had been born in the quiet hamlet of Wasp, Tennessee. She had spent her life thinking that Earth was the only planet that was inhabited. When she was five, she remembered her maternal grandfather disappearing for three years. She also remembered not being able to get a straightforward answer out of her family. What she didn’t know was that they were just as clueless as she was about this.

 

When her grandfather had come back, he had said he traveled the world. It made sense but at the same time some of the facts didn’t quite add up even to an eight year old. No matter how often questions were asked or how the questions were phrased, the answers were always the same. She spent her childhood with an abusive father and a highly skittish mother. Her mother would never meet Ivy’s gaze or the gaze of Ivy’s father.

 

Ivy was taught that to truly please a man, a woman should keep quiet, only speak when spoken to and do whatever the man asks and do so with a smile. Ivy often witnessed her mother catering to Ivy’s father no matter how hard or how frequently he would beat her. Ivy’s mother always did everything that he asked with an empty smile. Ivy would later mimic this for a few years as she got older.

 

At twenty, Ivy was approached by a young woman. It was a bounty hunter named Razo. Razo spent the better part of the day coercing Ivy into coming with her. Finally, Ivy gave in. When the mention of packing came up, Razo told her not to bother.

 

Upon her arrival on Cerise, Ivy’s nervousness doubled if not tripled. She wondered what she had gotten herself into and how she could possibly get out of it. Despite the beauty of the planet, she became increasingly nervous as Razo led her into a large home. The sight of the androids didn’t bother Ivy in the least. The deeper that Razo led Ivy into the house, the people that Ivy would see looked stranger and stranger. Some seemed to look slightly different that humans but some had features that were more animal looking.

 

When she was brought before Kalique Abrasax, Ivy almost cried out in shock when her assistant, Malidictes, joined them. She learned later on that he was a Splice, an owl Splice to be precise. Ivy also learned that there were other types of Splices besides owl Splices. Kalique told her the full reason why she wished to have Ivy as a member of her staff. She admitted that Ivy’s grandfather worked for her as a bookkeeper fifteen years ago. Kalique told Ivy that he often bragged about how endearing Ivy was and how entertaining she could be. She told Ivy that she wished to have Ivy as a private entertainer of sorts.

 

Ivy’s job consisted of her telling Kalique of Earth and how different Earth is now in comparison from when Kalique’s mother was alive. The conversations were normal, or as normal as could be with an Abrasax sibling. The settings that the conversations were held in varied from relatively normal to Ivy telling Kalique things while Kalique would be bathing or changing clothes.

 

She started her job that evening. Kalique had called Ivy into her bathing quarters. Kalique was in the process of changing. Ivy, at first, was shocked that one woman could be so bold and so comfortable with being nude or bathing in front of another woman that she hardly knew. The first time Ivy witnessed this, she had exclaimed, covered her eyes and apologized for all that she was worth for walking in on an Entitled when they were disrobed. She was surprised when Kalique chuckled and told her there was no reason for Ivy to apologize or cover her eyes.

 

At Kalique’s words, Ivy had temporarily forgotten the situation and had lowered her hands and opened her eyes only to have her breath catch in her throat as she re-covered her eyes and apologized yet again. Kalique had walked over and gently took Ivy’s wrists and guided Ivy’s hands away from her eyes.

 

“It’s ok. This is all normal.” Kalique still kept a light touch on Ivy’s wrists.

 

Ivy stammered and fumbled with her words as she tried to look anywhere but at the nude Entitled before her. With a soft, musical chuckle, Kalique excused her. Ivy curtsied, thanked her and apologized once more before making an exit.

 

The following day consisted of Malidictes showing Ivy around Kalique’s home. Ivy was wary about being alone with a man she didn’t know. When she would ask Malidictes a question, she often feared of angering him with her frequent questions. She soon learned that he was patient and wise. Ivy was thankful for Malidictes’ patience and his wisdom. Malidictes soon earned her trust and respect and she, in turn, earned his. The two often spoke highly of each other.

 

During the first month with Kalique, Ivy was too shy and too nervous to leave the confines of the large, opulent home. Kalique and Malidictes often tried to coax her out. Kalique often said Ivy was as skittish as Balem’s refinery manager, Mr. Night. This piqued Ivy’s interest as she wondered about this Mr. Night.


	2. Cant's Smile Without You

The second month, Ivy finally ventured out with Kalique. Her shyness caused her to hide behind, or at least try to hide behind, Kalique. It was her first time out with Kalique that she heard Kalique mention something about Mr. Night being there. Ivy’s steel colored eyes widen a bit and she peeked around Kalique. She seen a rather thin, pale man that was mousy in every sense of the word with Kalique’s older brother. He was the first and only rat Splice that she encountered. It was then that Ivy was introduced to Balem and Mr. Chicanery Night.

 

Ivy noticed how Mr. Night had looked at her. He gazed at her for only two or three seconds before he almost went back to picking at the cuff of his jacket. He then did a double take and smiled softly at her. Ivy gently returned the smile. When he was introduced to Ivy, he bowed as he took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. This caused Ivy’s pale cheeks to turn a dark shade of crimson. No man had never done such a thing before. It was the first time that a man had kissed her hand. It would become a long line of firsts.

 

As Kalique and Balem spoke, Ivy and Mr. Night were doing the same. It was then that Mr. Night made it clear that Ivy should call him by his first name. If felt odd but pleasant to call him Chicanery. When Balem and Kalique’s conversation came to an end, that meant that Chicanery and Ivy’s conversation ended as well. He gently took her hand, placed another soft kiss to the back of said hand as he bowed again and wished her and Kalique a safe journey. She blushed crimson once more. With a shy smile, she curtsied and wished him and Balem a safe trip as well.

 

Balem looked at Ivy for the second time. This time, the gaze was longer and with curiosity as he watched the interactions between Chicanery and Ivy. Balem gave a light nod of his head to Ivy when she spoke to him. Balem was intrigued but this demure, shy woman in his sister’s employ. She was different than the bold, upfront Kalique or the cheeky assistant of Titus. This type of woman was something he had never experienced before.

 

Soon, Titus caught wind of Kalique’s new staff member. He paid a few spur-of-the-moment visits to Kalique. He tested his charm on Ivy. He laughed as he watched her cheeks color crimson. Like Balem, this was the first time that Titus was around a woman like this.

 

Both brothers sought to use Ivy to get to Kalique and to usurp Kalique’s power within the Abrasax family. Ivy stayed to true to her boss. During one of the times that Titus spoke with Ivy in private, Malidictes and Famulus walked in. Thankfully, they had not overheard anything. Famulus and Malidictes both sensed Ivy’s unease. Famulus was quick to tell Titus that he shouldn’t be alone with Ivy lest Ivy’s reputation would be ruined.

 

As she guided Titus out, Famulus winked to Ivy and told her that ‘us girls have to stick together.’ Ivy blushed a faint pink and thanked her for the sentiment with a soft smile. Malidictes had watched with cautious, astute eyes. Malidictes led Ivy back to her quarters. As they walked along the halls, he casually brought up the subject of Balem and Chicanery’s visits becoming more frequent. He mentioned that he thought Chicanery was making excuses for Balem to visit Kalique and for Chicanery to come with Balem.

 

Ivy blushed at the mention of the rat Splice she was becoming so fond of. She mentioned that she hadn’t noticed. In fact, she had noticed the visits becoming more frequent. She enjoyed spending time with Chicanery. 

 

After he would have his input in the conversation with Balem and Kalique, Chicanery Night would find his way to the garden that he and Ivy would meet in. Chicanery noticed the fleeting touches Ivy would place on his hand or the way she would subtly shift closer to him. Ivy took notice of how Chicanery would offer his hand when they would walk back inside. She also took note of the soft smile that would play across Chicanery’s lips when they would lock eyes.

 

There was also knickknacks on Chicanery’s part. He often found little trinkets that he figured Ivy would like. Ivy always thanked him and offered to repay him. Chicanery would simply smile and tell her that seeing the sparkle in her eyes was enough. She settled for that as payment and also placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She told him that was an extra way of thanking him.

 

On Ivy’s part, there were several recipes for home cooked meals that her mother had taught her. Chicanery had gotten so use to grabbing a quick, sparse meal here and there that he had forgotten what it was like to have a decent meal. Though decent was an understatement in regards to Ivy’s cooking. The normally modest Ivy always seemed to pulled out all of the stops in regards to fixing a meal.

 

The relationship between the two was apparently noticeable to their employers as well. Kalique was happy to see the pair flirting and to see a member of her staff interact with the staff of her two brothers. Titus found the whole ordeal amusing and wondered how and why a woman would turn him down for a Splice. Balem wasn’t pleased about Chicanery’s “distraction” as he like to call Ivy. He often found his refinery manager being rather sidetracked, absentminded and all around dazed when Ivy would be near. Ivy was often the same way in regards to Chicanery.

 

Balem had taken Ivy aside during one of his visits and demanded that she stay away from Chicanery. Malidictes had just happened to be in the right place at the right time and had overheard. He watched as Ivy was about to cave in to Balem’s demand. Malidictes cleared his throat. Ivy relaxed somewhat having someone she was more familiar with in the room. Balem simply looked at Kalique’s advisor and demanded what he wanted.

 

“I think it would be wise to not make demands on your staff’s personal life when he is not present to have any say on the subject.”

 

Balem said he could make demands on anything that he pleased, staff included. Ivy shrunk away as the two men raised their voices. She was unaccustomed to this side of Malidictes. For every negative thing Balem had to say in regards to Ivy, Malidictes had a positive rebuttal. Ivy was on the verge of tears when Chicanery had inadvertently walked in to inform Balem of their departure.

 

He stopped mid-sentence. The animosity between Balem and Malidictes was tangible to him despite him not knowing what was going on. Seeing Ivy so close to tears had pulled at Chicanery’s heartstrings. He was brokenhearted seeing her like this. When he was informed of what was going on, his blood boiled. For once, Chicanery Night stood up against Balem. He stated that despite Balem’s thoughts of Ivy and despite her shyness and submissiveness, she was a wonderful woman. He told Balem he couldn’t stop two people from caring about each other.

 

It was then that Balem’s cruelty shone brightly. Chicanery remembered hearing Ivy crying out as Balem beat on him. Malidictes and three of Kalique’s guards pulled Balem off of Chicanery but not before Chicanery managed to pull a few punches of his own. Malidictes noticed how Ivy cradled Chicanery and attempted to soothe him through her tears.

 

Malidictes called for a couple of the healers to bring Chicanery to a spare room and tend to him while he informed Kalique of what was going on. Ivy stayed and fussed over Chicanery and tried to ease his pain.


	3. Ready To Take That Chance Again

When the healers arrived, she followed them but was barred from entering the room while they tended to Chicanery. She sat Indian style on the floor across from the closed door. For the longest, she simply sat and cried. Finally, she felt blank and stared at the door. Malidictes joined her towards the end of the ordeal. He would not ordinarily sit on the floor at all or in such a fashion but in this instance, he did. He felt sympathy for Ivy and for what she witnessed. Malidictes and Ivy didn’t speak. They merely held each others hand.

 

Finally, one of the healers came out and delivered the outcome as Ivy and Malidictes stood. Chicanery suffered server bruising and a couple of nasty sprains. She told them the only thing that could be done was let him rest and heal. She then told Ivy and Malidictes they could go in. One of Chicanery’s eyes was blacked. Several large, dark bruises littered his pale skin.

 

Ivy felt her heart break all over again as Chicanery attempted a weak smile and greeting. When Malidictes asked Chicanery how he was doing, Chicanery admitted he was “rather sore but I’ll live.” Ivy apologized profusely for putting Chicanery in such a predicament. The Splice frowned and told her that she shouldn’t apologize for that. He admitted that the few hits he did get in had felt nice. He then told her that if he couldn’t defend a lady then that didn’t make him much of a man. Ivy felt a couple of tears trickle down her cheek and she wiped them way as she attempted to smile.

 

Malidictes chatted with the pair for a few minutes and then subtly excused himself. Ivy carefully and lightly caressed Chicanery’s unbruised cheek. She told him that he didn't have to stand up for her but she was grateful he did. Chicanery attempted a smile as he savored the touch. He told her that if he didn’t care, he would not have stood up for her.A week passed and it was rare for Ivy to leave Chicanery’s side. When his meals would be prepared and brought to him, it was done by Ivy. She wanted to repay him and take care of him after what he had done for her.

 

Once Chicanery was released, he returned to working for a very sullen and temperamental Balem. Balem would not look at or speak to Chicanery unless he absolutely had to. Chicanery would not have it any other way. He was happy to have work and Ivy as a distraction. It was after his ordeal with Balem that Chicanery took to sneaking away to see Ivy during what little free time he had. He knew if he was caught, he would be in a mess of trouble. Despite that knowledge, Chicanery didn't regret doing what he was doing.

 

When Kalique’s birthday came around, a huge party was thrown. The sheer opulence was another first for Ivy. She had witnessed the Abrsax’s lavishness but had never witnessed true lavishness until that particular moment. It was also something that did not completely shock her at that particular point. During the party, Ivy was too shy to be seen by many people. She had no intentions of mingling or at least try to keep the mingling down to a minimal. Chicanery watched Ivy as she attempted to hide behind Kalique. He smiled softly as watched for a minute or so.

 

It was then that Chicanery chose to make the first move. He casually made his way over to Kalique and Ivy. He asked Kalique if he could steal Ivy away for a dance or two. Ivy’s eyes widened. She would be seen by a large group of people. Kalique did not even seem to have to think about her answer. Kalique had smiled softly and, with a slight nod of her head, agreed under the condition that Chicanery took good care of Ivy. Chicanery gave his word that he would.

 

Ivy was frozen in place as Kalique abruptly side-stepped and, with a soft smile, told Ivy to have fun. With wide eyes, Ivy looked from Kalique to Chicanery. When Chicanery offered his hand, Ivy looked at it as if it was an odd thing for a man to ask a woman to dance or to offer his hand. Ivy cautiously and lightly placed her hand in his.

 

Chicanery led Ivy out onto the dance floor as a new song started to play. It was an Earth song called “Could It Be Magic”. Chicanery had heard the song a couple of times before. Several of the other couples that graced the dance floor studied the pair. Ivy felt her cheeks redden as people watched. Ivy was not too familiar with any form of dancing. As she and Chicanery danced together, Ivy relaxed a little and picked up a few things. In her mind, she constantly worried about making a mistake while dancing and making Chicanery look foolish as an end result. The pair eventually started to whisper sweet nothings to each other.

 

When the dance ended, Chicanery lightly brought Ivy a bit closer and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Ivy’s lips. Ivy, once again, blushed. She smiled shyly and gently returned the kiss. They quietly made their way out to one of the gardens. The pair drank a few glasses of wine as they enjoyed a few quiet moments together. The wine relaxed the pair. They both leaned in and kissed softly on the lips. Soon, the kiss gradually grew in passion. The two rested their foreheads together once the kiss ended.

 

They spoke softly throughout the evening. Soon, their time together came to end. They shared another gentle kiss on the cheek as they said their goodbyes. It was only then that Ivy noticed the time. It was near midnight and most of the people had already left. Ivy found out that Kalique had prolonged Balem’s visit as long she could. Kalique admitted she stalled as long as she could so that Ivy and Chicanery could be together for a while in private. Ivy was stunned into silence for a few moments before she managed a curtsy and a quiet thank you.

 

Over the following month, Chicanery managed to coax Ivy out of shyness to some degree. Ivy became somewhat comfortable with being seen but she still retained the habit of only speaking when spoken to. She stood fast on that particular habit.

 

Over the following two years, Ivy and Chicanery were often seen together. At the end of two years, Ivy learned of her grandfather’s illness. Kalique was kind enough to let Ivy go and be with her grandfather in his final days. They both thank each other for their time together. Ivy and Chicanery’s goodbye was quiet and they tried to prolong it as long as they could before Ivy finally took her leave and returned to Earth.


End file.
